Volverte a ver
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Si antes Lucy se molestaba al encontrarlo en su casa sin permiso quién diría que ahora deseaba que cada vez que llegara a su casa él estuviera allí.


**Personajes: Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Aclaratoria**: Fairy Tail no es mío sino de Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K.

**Palabras**: 1976.

**Summary**: Natsu partió en busca de Igneel hace unos años dejando a Lucy sola en Fairy Tail. Si antes ella se molestaba al encontrarlo en su casa sin permiso quién diría que ahora deseaba que cada vez que llegara a su casa él estuviera allí como en los viejos tiempos.

Escribí este fic por los últimos capítulos del manga. Espero que me disculpen las que odien esta pareja pero a mí me encanta y me parecen una de las más probables en Fairy Tail, mucho más que la pareja con Lisanna. Es mi primer fic de esta genial serie (siempre escribo de Naruto y Bleach); espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y si no… tienen todo el derecho de reclamarme xD.

Espero que les guste.

**Volverte a ver**

Abrió la puerta con desdén luego de girar la llave en la cerradura. Entró a su casa dejando sus llaves en la mesita y se dirigió directo al baño. Luego que terminara de acomodar el agua se quitó la ropa y se metió en la tina relajando sus músculos y dedicándose un tiempo para ella.

No tenía miedo de que alguien la interrumpiera ni nada por el estilo, ya que desde él había partido todo pasó a ser normal en su existencia. Aunque era difícil de aceptar, Lucy sabía que cada vez que regresara a su casa, ya no se lo encontraría.

Habían veces en las que recibía visitas de Erza, Gray, Kana o Levy pero ninguna llenaba el vacío que había dejado el activo mago del fuego en su alma. Cada día que pasaba para la rubia era corriente y con pocas emociones. Aunque el gremio nunca dejaba de ser bullicioso, para ella siempre faltaría esa chispa que encendía el lugar, Natsu Dragneel. No culpaba a sus amigos, los tiempos habían seguido su rumbo y cada uno tenía que atender sus propios asuntos, los cuales tenían nombres y apellidos, sobretodo en el caso de Scarlet con Jellal y del artesano de hielo con Juvia.

Aún cuando era proveniente de una buena familia, Lucy nunca se caracterizó por ser una chica caprichosa y egoísta, —o no la mayoría de las veces— y más cuando ingresó a Fairy Tail e hizo el convivir con sus amigos su perfecto estilo de vida. Ellos eran su existencia, todos, pero sin duda el más ardiente del grupo ocuparía el lugar más especial en su corazón porque todo había sido gracias a él, al verdadero Salamander que aquella vez se encontró y la llevó a aquel gremio que hoy en día es su hogar. No podría olvidar todas las aventuras y menos los obstáculos que habían superado juntos. Sin querer, Natsu había pasado de ser su compañero de equipo al chico de quien se había enamorado.

Hacía casi dos años que los dragon slayers se habían marchado en busca del tan anhelado encuentro con los dragones que los criaron en la niñez; Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel junto con Happy, Charle y Lilly se habían ausentado. Luego de que por fin la paz parecía haber llegado a Magnolia y sólo debían acostumbrarse a cumplir problemas mínimos o situaciones cotidianas, el rumor confirmado de la presencia de los gigantescos reptiles en tierras muy lejanas llegó y el deseo de los tres jóvenes magos parecía poder cumplirse al fin. Y después de que el maestro diera el permiso, el viaje era inevitable. Él se iría y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho.

Por mucho que hubiera querido gritarle a Natsu que no se fuera y pedirle de forma egoísta que no la abandonara, nunca lo hizo. Incluso se atrevió a rechazar la invitación de Natsu a ir con ellos; y no era porque no le apeteciera ir —porque si hubiese sido por ella hubiera ido con gusto — pero la maga celestial no ignoraba que ese momento de ver a Igneel sólo lo debía tener el mago de fuego y que ella sólo sería una persona ajena al mismo.

Sonrió nostálgica en aquella tina, hubiese querido ver a Natsu correr hacia el dragón y posiblemente recriminarle por haberse ido sin dejar explicaciones, incluso se imaginó al chico darle algún que otro puñetazo, y en una posibilidad poco posible llorar con el sabor agridulce de los sentimientos encontrados. Se imaginaba a ella escribiéndole la carta a su difunta madre narrándole todo el acontecimiento. Abrazó su cuerpo desnudo, había hecho lo correcto después de todo o así quería imaginárselo.

Y pensar que cuando él le había preguntado si estaba segura de quedarse y ella le había asentido con la cabeza lo único que pudo pronunciar fue: "así tendré privacidad"; una excusa fatal que sólo Natsu creería —o fingiría haber creído— para sólo quitarse su amada bufanda y colocársela a la rubia aclarándole con firmeza que era un préstamo, no un regalo y que debía cuidarla con su vida. Ahora, esa tela era lo único que le quedaba de él junto con sus recuerdos y los escritos que había redactado en sus momentos solitarios.

Aquella bufanda que tanto emanaba su olor y que era la única presencia del mago del fuego que encontraba al llegar a casa. Desde que se la había dejado, Lucy no podía evitar extrañarlo.

Definitivamente necesitaba volver a verlo, ir a alguna misión en su compañía, verlo pelear tontamente contra Gray, verlo sometido bajo el carácter de Erza, verlo buscarle pelea al que se le pusiera en frente, verlo encenderse cuando estaba realmente emocionado ante algo, verlo consumir fuego, verlo confabular con Happy para molestarla, verlo sonreír totalmente despreocupado pero por sobretodo añoraba encontrarlo nuevamente en su apartamento sin recibir invitación. Sentir su calor tan cerca como cuando quedaban inocentemente dormidos en la cama de la joven y Happy no dejaba de fastidiarlos con sus pícaros "se guustan". Y es que después de todo quién se imaginaría que tanto de reclamar al joven Dragneel por entrar sin permiso en su cuarto ahora desearía encontrárselo cada vez que llegaba a su hogar.

Se hundió en el agua para empapar sus cabellos del relajante líquido transparente, destapando el desagüe después de acabar y así finalizando con el baño. Se vistió con su típica vestimenta blanca con azul ya que no tenía ganas de escoger con selectividad su ropa. Se sentó en su escritorio revisando el manuscrito de su libro que estaba por culminar, sólo faltaba una frase para cerrar su primera obra literaria; o eso fue lo que Levy le sugirió la última vez que la visitó y ella seguiría el consejo, después de todo, era su mejor amiga y la única que podía entender cómo se sentía porque ella lo vivía en carne propia por Gajeel Redfox. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta en qué tiempo ellos habían pasado de nivel, y más al ser una relación que nadie se esperaba, la dulce intelectual con el duro cazador come hierro. Polos opuestos que se habían juntado por leyes de atracción.

Sacudió su cabeza por un momento para volver a salir de la casa. Todavía era temprano así que podía dar un paseo por Magnolia sin temor. Recordar el grado de relación entre Levy y Gazille le entristecía en cierta manera, no porque no se alegrara de la felicidad de su amiga sino que ella quería tener esa formalidad con Natsu. No fue fácil el aceptar su amor por el joven, y mucho menos tener que lidiar con eso siempre que tenía miedo de arriesgarse a ilusionarse sin ser correspondida. Si era cierto que Natsu la había tratado de forma especial aún con el regreso de Lissana, pero al parecer, el chico jamás le había confirmado nada. Dragneel no era del tipo romántico y su única meta era encontrar a Igneel así que podía pecar de inmaduro para ciertas ocasiones relacionadas al tema amoroso. La rubia recordaba cuanto odiaba el ver que no se ponía celoso cuando alguien la pretendía o escapaba por alto días como San Valentín; eso hacía que su esperanza cayera de bruces. Pero volvía a alzarse cuando él y Happy hacían cosas sólo para ella como cuando le llevaron el árbol de cerezo mientras estaba enferma. Fuera como fuera, la acreedora de espiritus celestiales terminó enamorada del escandaloso dragonslayer.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Magnolia ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, saltó por los márgenes del río en compañía de su mascota hasta que el cielo se volvió oscuro dando paso a una radiante luna llena con pequeñas lucecitas que la adornaban con esplendor.

Esperó un rato más antes de regresar a casa. Con parsimonia llegó hasta el lugar dándose cuenta que había dejado la luz encendida. «No puede ser me va a venir más caro el alquiler si malgasto electricidad!» se quejó internamente. Buscó la llave y abrió nuevamente la cerradura de la puerta para entrar. No había nadie. Dejó todo en la mesa como antes y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, esa noche se acostaría temprano. Pasó de largo hasta que se fijó en algo raro, su manuscrito tenía algo nuevo, alguien había escrito en él. Se acercó para leerlo "y justo cuando le dieron una paliza a todos sus enemigos; el fuego, el amante del pescado y la llave celestial se convirtieron en el equipo más fuerte de todos y más nunca se volvieron a separar porque era el principio de las aventuras que le quedaban por vivir".

Su cuerpo se quedó estático ante aquellas nuevas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Con rapidez corrió hacia su cuarto irrumpiendo en aquel espacio por impulso. Al llegar la sorpresa fue más grande todavía.

—¡Hola Lucy! —le saludó la voz de sus sueños y pesadillas—. Por cierto, Happy dijo que tenía algo que hacer, qué raro! Con lo mucho que te extrañaba.

El mago del fuego yacía parado en frente de su cama como en los viejos tiempos sonriéndole animado. No había cambiado mucho, sólo había ganado un poco de altura al igual que ella, pero seguía siendo su Natsu.

—Natsu... —alcanzó a susurrar.

La chica se quedó sin reaccionar por una corta pausa captando la atención del chico. Por impulso Lucy comenzó a llorar haciendo que Natsu se preocupara y se dispusiera acercársele.

—¡Natsu! —fue lo último que gritó la rubia deteniendo las intenciones del dragonslayer.

En cuestión de segundos la joven corrió hacia el mago del fuego abalanzándose sobre él y haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama de la rubia, Lucy encima de Natsu. La chica seguía llorando apoyando su cabeza en el tonificado pecho del adolescente. Estaba feliz, realmente muy feliz. Se aferraba con fuerza a su colega para confirmar que en verdad él estaba ahí con ella, sintiendo además, cuando Natsu la rodeó con su brazo derecho para calmarla.

—¡Oh vamos Lucy! —se apresuró en bromear—. ¡Esperaba que me regañaras por haber entrado sin permiso en tu casa y por haber invadido tu privacidad!

La chica sollozó en silencio por un breve tiempo antes de hablar.

—¡Eres un tonto Natsu! —exclamó con tono aterrador separándose del joven y sentándose a su lado, cosa que asustó al mago que se había incorporado también

—¡Oye Lucy cálmate! ¡No sabía que te molestaría tanto encontrarme aquí, supongo que nada ha cambiado entonces!

—De veras eres idiota, Natsu… —fue lo que alcanzó a murmurar a Lucy llamando la atención del Dragneel.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero ya verás que todo será igual —le animó el dragon slayer acercando su mano para secar las mejillas empapadas de la mujer.

—Natsu… yo estoy feliz de encontrarte aquí de nuevo —confesó por fin con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

El consumidor de fuego se quedó sin habla ante las palabras de la chica.

—Lucy... —fue lo que alcanzó a decir cuando sintió una cálida tela que le cubría el cuello. Su amiga le había puesto la bufanda que le había regalado Igneel.

—Bienvenido, Natsu —le dijo Lucy regalándole una sonrisa mientras cubría el cuello varonil con sus delicados brazos femeninos siendo correspondida por su amigo.

—Lo hallé Lucy, no sabes lo genial que fue —se apresuró en contarle—, hacía tiempo que no estaba tan emocionado. Pero… —pausó un momento—… me faltabas tú Lucy, mi compañera, mi amiga… mi Lucy.

La aludida se sonrojó ante el comentario dejando caer una lágrima de felicidad por su rostro que secó al instante.

—Junto con Happy, volveremos a ser el equipo más fuerte Lucy, ya lo verás

—Lo sé Natsu, lo sé —exclamó complacida con temor a romper aquel mágico momento.

No sabía cuántas veces había soñado con vivir ese instante, ni cuánto lo había añorado, pero lo que sí sabía era que ya no habría un final triste sino un comienzo de nuevas vivencias que le quedaban por vivir al lado de su equipo favorito, y la magia jamás la abandonaría.

**FIN**

Por cada review que no dejen un exceed pierde sus poderes mágicos así que ya saben qué hacer xD jaja mentira, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión.

Saludos.


End file.
